Three's Company
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: Asami had moved on and Hatsuharu Honda was motherfucking free to do as she pleased. Or so she assumed, little did she know Asami Ryuuichi was one to have his cake and eat it too. Asami/OC/Akihito. Rated M. Smut. Yaoi/Het.
1. Chapter 1

It was a crowded night, the girl thought with a raised brow, a perfect setting for some poor unsuspecting sap to be picked dry. A slow giddy smile spread across her cupids bow lips as she made her way across the wooden panels. Letting her hips sway with the subtle hint of sexuality and her bright gaze roam with coy intent. She could feel the eyes snagging onto her slim petite yet curved body with interest. And knew what they saw.

An oddity, a conundrum walking the span of the floor. A girl, no, woman (as she liked to think) who blazed past with confidence and secrecy hidden beneath the tight fitting tee and low setting jeans. She was peculiar, this she knew. Her heritage assembled in the strangest yet most beguiling assemble most have ever seen.

She, with her snowy tresses spiraling past her shoulders that clashed eagerly with the dark gold of her skin. The oriental tilt of her eyes and their heterochromatic colors. Honey brown and pale lilac. Yes, she was odd looking but for her, she made it work.

She casually brushed up against a nearby dancer in a bid to get by and was "mysteriously" knocked into his taller body.

"Aah!" She cried, letting her one hand fall on his waist and the other perilously close to his happy zone.

Face flushing with red she ripped herself away hastily and shyly set her hands behind her back.

"I apologize! I didn't mean to...touch you there!" She said shifting side to side bashfully.

"U-uh, its...fine. You don't have to apologize. I was kinda my fault for standing there." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-anyways, I have to get going, you have a nice night." He smiled, waving goodbye. "Be sure to buy yourself a drink."

"Thank you, I will most definitely." She let her Bambi look vanish as a smug expression took its place. She let her fingers clench down on the black suede and rather hefty wallet her nimble fingers just happened across. "Most definitely buy myself some much needed liquor, with the cash you so graciously provided me with."

She grinned and made her way to the bathroom. Opening up a stall she went inside and opened up the wallet.

"It looks like someone, just had a payday." She sniggered, as she pocketed the plentiful hundreds. After explored the many pockets of leather she carefully took out each card, snapped them into pieces, and flushed them down the toilet. Then from the back of her pants she pulled out a wet wipe and carefully cleaned all of her prints off. She ripped some tissue off and rolled it up before stuffing it into the ladies toiletry trash can. Let everyone think it's a pad, its not her place to correct them.

Opening the door she immediately took note of the gaggle of women who stood standing in one corner, talking in hushed tones.

She opted to tune them out. She reached forward and turned on the water and began the mechanical process of washing her hands.

"...You hear...?"

Stretch out hand.

"...I know...Crazy...Insane...!"

Squirt soap into outstretched hand.

"...Cast off...so sad..."

Rub in between fingers and stick under faucet.

"...New lover...Photographer...Asami!"

And rinse off the suds-_wait what?_ Rewind and repeat! Who now?

Slowly she turned off the water, grabbed a paper towel, and began to listen intently.

"I heard that he finally hooked up with a new one, a man this time!"

"I bet he's the top."

"You fool, of course Asami is the top! Can you see him letting anyone near his ass-"

The girl rambled on and on but she had lost focus at the sound of his name.

"Asami." She voiced, causing the women to quiet down.

"Huh?" One voiced in confusion.

"Asami Ryuuichi, that's who you're talking about right? The one with the new lover?"

"Uh, yes."

"And do you think this would mean quits with his old one?"

The girl scoffed. "Well considering he spent this much trying to get him, I'd take it as a hint."

She tilted her head down and let her hair shade her face.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." And which that she swept out of the bathroom.

"You idiot!" One of them hissed, hitting her loose mouthed friend in the forearm.

"Ow! What was that for!" She whined.

"Do you guys have any idea who that was?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Um, a random girl who demands obvious answers from random people in the bathroom?" She snorted.

"No," She growled, hitting the girl again. "That was H.H!"

"And who may we ask is H.H?"

"I never found out what the initials stood for but that's Asami's lover! Or rather his previous one as you just so rudely informed her!"

"No way!" The girl gasped, eyes darting from the door and back. "Absolutely no way!"

"Yes way, and I bet you anything, she's on her way home with tears running down her face!"

"Dumped by a guy for a guy, there's nothing worse."

They all nodded in agreement for the poor broken hearted female, who just got cut off through the words of gossip.

* * *

She stepped carefully into her rented hotel room and trudged tiredly into her bathroom. Her shoulders trembled lightly as she flickered on the light. Her foot caught on something and down she went. Hitting the floor and not bothering to sit herself up.

Asami...had another.

He didn't need her, he got a new squeeze.

He left her...He actually left her.

He...He's gone...

He's really fucking gone...

Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. This was too much for her to handle at one time. Her hands clenched and her back hunched as she threw back her head and...

...

...

...CHEERED!

Up she jumped in one smooth movement and proceeded to cabbage patch.

"Fuck yes! Thank you mysterious photographer! He's off my case and onto yours!" She shouted as she shimmied over to the shower.

"I really want to thank and congratulate the poor bastard in person for such idiotic and heroic actions that got Asami to notice him but I don't ever want to look at that smug ass face ever again." She chirped cheerily. "Maybe I'll send both of them an untraceable post card and a holiday fruit cake. Yeah sounds good." She nodded.

"Besides it seems my departure is over due." She mused as she watched the water fall at a rapid pace. "I don't want to muck up Asshole Asami's love life with such dear memories of us. And I'm sure he wouldn't want his new hubby to get insecure once he sees all of this heavenly goodness."

Stripping off her clothes, she raced back to her room and grabbed her needed supplies. She couldn't very well make it away from here without looking inconspicuous. She wanted her escape to be sure. Asami was known to have his cake and eat it too according to rumors. And though she never put to much credit on them, one learned to its better to be safe rather than sorry with him.

As she cleansed herself she used her specially created wash for applying her full body make up and made quick work of her shower.

She quickly stepped out and beneath the dryer. She uncapped the powdery substance and proceeded to smear it all over her skin in even strokes. Letting it set in, she wandered over to the sink and uncorked her personal batch of hair dye. Her partial albinism made her hair harder to color thus her No-Lye-Hair-Dye was created. It gave it a nice healthy dose of not pale. She mindfully applied it to ALL places with even the slightest hint of hair and wrapped her head in a towel.

Sighing she plugged up the flat iron and set up her brushes. Her hair had a signature curl and that needed to go for a while. She couldn't have anyone noticing her. She meandered into the sitting room and took out a pair of flexible jeans and a sweater. She set her extra pair of glasses down opposite of her chosen attire and dug out the nipple cream.

And yes, she had cream to change the color of her nipples. If one was escaping from Asami Ryuuichi, you had to be thorough. So her areoles turned from her normal chocolate brown to a faint pink. This shit is good in the details.

Standing she removed the towel and reentered the bathroom. And so she sat in front of the mirror for over an hour flattening her flyaway hair. But damn was the trade off good. A session of hell with her locks for a flight away from Goldy Eyes.

She braided her hair into a sloppy fishtail and examined the finished phase of the first stage of becoming someone new.

The full body makeup had successfully morphed her darker tinted skin into the creamy pale of most Asians and her raven straight hair had her looking like the average everyday native. Grinning she inserted her contacts that hid her dual toned peepers. And these were the good contacts. That looked like a real eyes, hell it better look real. She paid a good deal of someone else's money for these.

She stood up and looked at her nude body, pale and pink looked odd on her. She surmised, and she couldn't wait to be back in her original form.

She gazed at the snazzy pieces of body art that covered her and groaned. She hates covering her tattoos the most. That awesome should never have to be hidden, but sadly it is for the greater good.

Out came another powder and over it went. Onto the tribal band that wrapped around the lower half of her left calve and the S shaped one that hooked around her ankle and curved towards her instep.

The sun that was printed on her lower stomach, the unique marks that looped underneath her breast and faded to her hip bone, and finally to the more difficult of them all to reach. The slim yet tall diamond tribal tattoo that spanned the length of her back and spine. It was her masterpiece and she heartily curses Asami for making it disappear even if momentarily.

Thankfully she was double jointed and a secret gymnast so her task was completed with ease.

Holding back a sob she looked at her blank body and stomped over to the table.

"Fucking rich, stupid mafia bosses and their rich, stupid thoughts that everything is a sexual conquest." She grumbled. "As soon as this is done, I'll let you breathe my babies. Just leave it to your mommy Kay?"

She angrily packed up her things into her shoulder bag and grabbed her small durable suitcase full of expendable things (over the years she had learned to never keep valuable things in there just in case for some reason you'd never see it or your previous identity again) and lined it up near the door.

She pulled on the clothes and a pair of black heels before she slide the black wire glasses up the bridge of her nose.

She smirked gleefully.

Hatsuharu Honda was motherfucking free and that's just how she liked it.

* * *

**Okay my first chapter of my new Asami/Oc/Akihito. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hatsuharu had moved to a new hotel. Call her paranoid but she had been caught too many times by staying still and she didn't exactly wish for a repeat. Smiling at the receptionist she took the key and walked to her room. Her flight was in two days, not as soon as she'd like it but it was better than nothing. She would simply have to be careful. Luckily the makeup was waterproof and lasted for nearly two weeks if kept up.

Chucking her things onto her bed she slid off her heels and pulled on a pair of combat boots. Now someone smart would hide in the safety of her room until it was time to lift off. A smart person would avoid the general public in fear. But that would be boring! And she didn't do boring. Checking her appearance once more she pulled off the sweater and on a black crop top before she exited the room. She had a few places to stop by and a few more idiots to jack.

The streets were quiet, quiet enough to make her twitchy. With a grimace she looked over at her apartment complex and casually walked up the stairs and knocked on the door three ways down from hers.

"Hello?" A feminine voice asked.

Clearing her throat she offered a garbled ."Chinese."

Silence. Then the turning of locks. "I didn't order any Chinese goddamnit, this is the fifth fucking time this wee-who the fuck are you?" There leaning against the door frame was a tall pretty girl with coffee brown skin, matching eyes, and short cut hair.

Hatsuharu had to resist the urge to laugh outright and barged her way her house. Looking around she ignoring her screeching yells, and wandered over to the corner and knelt by the safe. Nodding she cautiously began to turn the dial when the familiar click of a gun made her halt her movements.

"That belongs to a friend of mine, I suggest you back away slowly so you blood won't stain it."

She smiled, only she would hold someone at gun point with such a casual tone. "Wow, Kasha, way to greet a gal."

She heard the rustle of fabric before a disbelieving noise echoed.

"Honda, holy crap is that you underneath all that stereotypical Asian exterior?"

"Shhh!" She hissed as she covered her mouth. "The walls have ears. I'm now Matsumoto Tohru."

"I've seen you in some good cover ups but you sure went all out this time." She admired.

"I needed to this time I'm going to get away while he's preoccupied."

"Oh yeah I heard about that." She chuckled. "I also heard some other things that might just interest you."

"Tell over some take out?"

"Well you did say Chinese."

* * *

"Wait so Asami tied the poor boy up in BDSM gear?" Hatsuharu cackled, rolling around on the floor.

"According to gossip yeah, I wonder if its true."

She snorted. "Damn straight its true. He tried that shit on me but you can't keep a good thief chained for long."

"That idiot man's a sadist, I swear it!" She growled as she munched on an egg roll.

"A sexy sadist." Kasha purred.

"Yeah-wait what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on he's hot and everyone knows it."

"Uh, yeah I guess, so what does his new butt jockey looks like?" She coughed in a bid to change the subject.

The raised brow look she received told her that Kasha wasn't fooled.

"His name apparently is Akihito as my sources tell me and since I predicted such curiosity. I managed to get some recent pictures." Kasha stood up and went into one of the back rooms.

"You know now that I think about it, that name Akihito. It sounds kinda familiar, but I can't exactly place it."

A laugh sounded. "I'm pretty sure you have met an Akihito before, especially with your line of work. But yeah I get where you're coming from, it does seem familiar.

"Maybe, maybe not besides what are the odds that it would even be someone I've met." She snorted stuffing some fried egg and tomato into her mouth.

"Hey Kasha you haven't looked at pictures yet right?"

"No," She confirmed as she walk in with a thick manila envelope. "I've been busy."

"Well let's have a looksy together then." She shrugged as she reached out and took it.

Sliding her finger underneath the tab she nudged Kasha. "I bet you anything its a girly looking defiant boy."

"Asami does seem like he'd go for the clueless uke."

"Haha, right he's such a-ahhhhhhh-shit..." Hatsu gaped.

"He's such a what?" Kasha asked, not looking up from her rice carton when she heard Hatsu trail off. When all she was greeted with was quiet strangling noises did she finally raise her head.

"Such a what-Hatsu! The hell is your problem!" She hissed as she spied her long time friend fade into a blue ghost like thing.

"T-t-the-" She stuttered pointing shakily at the folder.

"The what? Pictures?" She picked them up. "What about the pictures?"

"Its horrible!" She shrieked, clutching at her head.

"Oh for the love of. It can't be that bad." She huffed with an eye roll. "I bet you're totally exaggerating-" This time it was Kasha's turn to pale and sputter.

"H-hey, isn't this?"

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure it is."

Kasha shook her head. "But how? And s-so close too!"

"He's the devil, fucking knows all."

Shivering lightly both girls stared down at the picture of a blonde headed, blue eyed boy who just so happened to be walking into the apartment immediately to the right of hers.

"I have to check!" Kasha declared as she shot into a stand.

"What! No, dammit Kash! Don't!" Taking a rolling leap Hatsu brutally tackled Kasha by the waist.

"Let go!" Kasha snarled, dragging both of them up to the door.

"I won't let you do this to me! Have mercy!" She cried. "Think of the children!"

"What children!" She shot her clinging friend a bewildered look.

"You know, the sweet loyal little boys and girls who will spontaneously combust if you go over there!"

"Calm your flippin' tits! If your so scared then stay here, no body knows my face!" Kasha instructed.

"I would but you've already opened the door!" Hatsu sobbed, shaking her head from side to side in denial. Both outright ignoring their loudness.

"Listen," She tried to cajole. "Let's just go back inside and cuddle up beside the fireplace-"

"I don't even have a fire place and DON'T MAKE SUGGESTIONS LIKE WE'RE TOGETHER!"

"So you're breaking up with me?" Hatsu gasped, eyes scandalized as she hopped away.

"What breaking up? We were never together!"

"Oh, I see. That's how you wanna be."

"No-I mean yes-Stop confusing me! I'm going whether you want me to or not!" She shouted hands on her hips, eyes glaring.

"Uh, Kash-"

"No! Stop interrupting me and listen!" She raged. "Are you staying or coming?"

"But Kash!" She whined lowly. "I don't really think it'll be necessary-"

"What do you mean not necessary?" She interrupted for the zillionth time.

Gulped Hatsu gestured for her to look behind her.

Slowly Kasha turned and was met with the confused blue orbs of Akihito.

An awkward burning silence hung over them.

"You were right," Kasha whispered. "He does look kinda girly and defiant."

Hatsu nodded. "Of course I was right, but how long do you think it'll take for him to crack?"

"Maybe a few months, he seems like he could give him a run for his money."

"Psh, a few weeks at the most. He looks weak to pleasure and stupid. But hey as long as it's not me."

"Ah, are you two okay?" He asked with a furrowed brow and both girls jumped, not expecting him to speak.

Poor baby, he should really be more worried about himself.

"Uh, yeah we were just playing around. Heh, heh." She said sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, being goofballs us two!" Kasha readily agreed.

"Oh well, that's cool. My name is Akihito."

"I'm Tohru, how's it cutie?" Hatsu introduced with a grin and nearly died when she saw him blush deep red. So innocently adorable!~

"I'm Kasha."

"Nice to meet you both." He bowed.

"Would you two like to come in?" He offered politely.

"Ah, sorry maybe another time I kinda have to be on my way." Hatsu said more than eager to be on her way. Maybe it was just her but there was a dark presence filtering out from his apartment.

"Oh, then maybe I'll see you late-"

"Akihito." A deep satin voice called like melted sex. She really just thought that. Oh fucking god.

Like someone had pour chilled water onto the situation both Akihito and her went ridged until she remember her disguise and forced herself to relax. She wasn't Hatsuharu Honda here. She was Tohru.

She turned her forcibly curious gaze towards the door and waited for the man she will surely see to appear.

"You've been out here for while. Who is it?" Dull brown met vivid gold and it took all of Hatsu's will power not to run away screaming.

Not even two feet away from her stood Asami Ryuuichi, gazillionaire hotshot and her personal hell on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

She internally cursed her procrastinating ways. She was supposed to be in and out! And as she looked at Asami's suave countenance she thought that maybe it would have been smarter to have had Kasha drop her things off rather than come by in person. Short perfectly styled black hair was swept away from a sinful looking face. Perfectly structured aquiline nose, ever smirking nibbleable (was that even a word?) lips paired up with his aristocratic genes made o e hot tamale.

He was built she'd give him that, built and freaking delicious looking. He was in his customary suite that he managed to make look professional and sexy at the same time. And it was his eyes, his golden trapping eyes that she learned never to look too deeply into. It was pure persuasive evil.

"Hi!" She grinned with a falsetto voice and held out her hand. "I'm Matsumoto Tohru and you are?"

His molten gaze slid leisurely down her body before he smiled slowly. She barely noticed that his eyes stayed on her midriff for longer than modesty dictated but chalked it up to mere smug perverseness.

"Asami Ryuuichi." He stuck out a had and it barely touched hers before Akihito ninja smacked his away.

"No touching." He hissed before he ushered Hatsu away from him.

"Why Akihito," Asami smirked, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. "There's no need for jealousy."

"Jealousy?" He scoffed. "Hardly. Cautious is more like it. I refuse to let you drag another person back to your burning abyss in hell!" He finished with an accusatory finger pointing at the smug bastard.

"So what are you planning?"

As if possible his shit eating grin got even bigger. "I wasn't planning anything, she merely reminded me of a person who I've...lost a little while back."

Underneath her confused expression Hatsu began to panic. Shit he thought she looked like herself? She had underestimated him. Once she got away from this hazardous situation she'd definitely move hotels then hide there for the remainder of her stay.

"Lost my ass! I bet she's hiding from you!"

You have no idea how right you are Akihito. No idea at all.

Like a heaven sent gift her phone began to ring and she hastily went to answer it.

"Ah, I have to take this." She apologized to Akihito, completely ignoring Asami.

Backtracking she went into Kasha's house and answered.

"This is Matsumoto Tohru."

"Oh Ms. Matsumoto. I have called to inform you that you're flight has been moved forward a day, an open seat has appeared within our database."

"Really? That is perfect then, when does it take off?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you then and have a great day."

"You too Miss."

Putting her phone into her back pocket she located a piece of paper and scribbled a message for Kasha on it. She probably wouldn't be able to contact her once she left.

Be scarce from here in two hours tops. Bring what you need and leave no evidence. It might not seem like it, but he's suspicious and you've been seen with me. Destroy this note. I'll contact you at a later date.

-Hatsu

Opening up the safe she emptied it out and set everything into one of Kasha's bags. Not like she'd miss it.

Hatsu exited the apartment and moved over to Kasha.

"I'm needed at the bar. I'll be sure to be in contact, keep safe Kay?"

"See you later then. All of you." With a wave Kasha disappeared into her apartment.

"It was nice meeting you both but I have to get to work. Maybe I'll see you around." She doubted it but it was the principle of the matter. Be polite to even the most assholish of people. Turning on her heels with a wave she barely made it two steps before his smooth tiber drifted to her ears.

"You most certainly will...Ms. Matsumoto was it?" Maybe it was just her but did he sound like he was taunting her?

Risking a glance back and immediately she wished she hadn't. The raw hungry look in his eyes nearly made her thighs clamp together in defense.

Nodding hesitantly she turned and made her way down the stairs and up the street. Keeping her leisurely pace she casually turned the corner before she sprinted away with light foot steps. Approaching a wall she raced up it with three quick steps before she pushed off and grabbed the opposite stone ledge. She ran along the edge until she was met with the end and jumped skillfully off and over several fences.

Still she kept going until she had finally made it to the nearest train station. She undid her hair from its braid and let it fall around her. She spied a tee-shirt vending machine and hurriedly purchased a simple green one. Shrugging it on she readjusted the shoulder bag carrying her things and untucked her straight legged jeans and pulled them over her boots. She removed her glasses and slide them away.

As she passed a glass case, she nodded. She looked different enough for her to be mistaken for someone else and made her way back to the hotel.

* * *

The moment she stepped into her temporary room, she immediately grabbed her things and made them ready to grab at a moment's notice.

She couldn't go out now. It was late and that all on its lonesome was trouble. Not to mention she could run into Asami.

Groaning aloud she dropped onto her bed. She could have just been paranoid maybe he simply thought that she was an attractive female? But Kasha was right there and he barely looked at her. But she didn't get it. What tipped him off? She rolled over and ran to her full body mirror. What did he see that nobody else did?

It was then that she remembered his longer than necessary look at her stomach. Throwing off both shirts she ran her fingers over her now exposed skin. It was nothing! Maybe it was just perverseness...Wait. She narrowed her eyes and ran to the bathroom. She flipped over the two sided magnified mirror and screamed in horror.

There, barely visible on her left hip was the left behind traces of her birthmark. The little dark brown swirl that she thought had been properly covered. The swirl she knew Asami had memorized in the one lone time he had gotten her completely naked.

"Holy shit, he knows how I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Muttering under her breathe she diligently scrubbed the skin concealer she wore until her normal gold shone through. Glaring she watched the very expensive makeup spin down the drain.

"All that hard work for fucking nothing." Growling she hastily stalked away from the shower with a towel around herself.

"He may have figured that one out but I won't be that stupid this time." She glanced out the window. It was now 10:38 and it would take her an hour to get to the airport. Drying herself off she recovered her tattoos and her birthmark (completely this time!) before she dressed in cargo pants and a black hoodie. A little earlier she had sent her suitcase ahead to the terminal and kept her more needed materials with her.

Like her many ID cards and tiny stiletto knives. Hey, she needed some kind of protection if she since she can't get her hands on a gun in time. Strapping two of the bigger daggers onto her wrists, a couple under the line of her bra, and the last to her ankle. She pulled on her 3 inch heeled boots before she left the room for the last and final time. If the wrong kind of stuff went down she'd be ready.

* * *

She took it back! She was absolutely no prepared! Resisting the suddenly strong urge to hyperventilate, she sunk lower in her hiding spot, pulled out her binoculars and glared in horror at the man who always seemed to come back like a bad case of genital warts. Motherfucking Ryuuichi!

She had been so careful! Not even using a real airport but a private small air strip. She had set up various times for the pilot to be ready for flight, paying for the all the potential get away hours he wasted when waiting on her specialized schedule. Now the question was how did Asami know this? Or better yet how long had he known?

Setting her head in her hands she was suddenly happy she was delayed by that asshole cutting her off. Wiping the hopeless expression from her face, Hatsu decided she'd face this problem like a women. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, clenched her fists, stood...

...

...

...and walked back to whence she came. It was fairly obvious to all who could see, this situation was gone. Done, dead, buried thrice over and decomposed. Now she needed to get someplace safe and replan her original plan. Slinking silently down from her mountainous perch she acutely wondered where the hell was Asami's usual body guard entourage. That one douche who's obsessed with him would never let Asami walk out the door without ten guys covering her "precious" ass.

Feeling a hand tighten bruisingly onto her right wrist she sharply rotated her hand reversing the grip and swung her corresponding leg back into a halted roundhouse kick. And as she sent a glance at the lax body on the ground she noted with a touch of hysteria, that Ryuuichi's jockeys were here alright. RIGHT. FREAKING. THERE!

Hustling away she neatly dispatched five more guards before she noticed that they were herding her towards the landing strip. Turning around she was met with his stupid face and insufferable smirk.

Hatsu spun on her heel and ran at the nearest goon, taking him down with a surprisingly strong sucker punch and hopped over his pain-bent body. She even took down three more and made it five whole feet before on of the bigger ones caught her. Five. Whole. Feet. That was a new record, one she hoped to top.

"You let me walk away I let you live." She hissed as two of them set her in front of him. Her eyes laser beamed his smug face but to not avail did he catch on fire.

Giving her a small (chauvinistic) smile, he looked up and told his boys to take her to the car.

"Yeah," She muttered with a pleased gleam in her eyes. "Take me to the car so I can gut you." The weight of her knives reassuring, she was just about slip the familiar handle into the palm of her hand when Asami decided that her name felt nice in his mouth.

"Hatsuharu."

"What is it now?" She growled. She could almost taste the freedom (as well as blood) on her tongue. He simply raised one hand and beckoned her forward. Without no small amount of trepidation she inched forward so she stood before him.

"What?"

For a second he merely stared at her before his eyes trailed leisurely down her body. Stopping at her breast and hips. She flushed (with anger!) and shoved on finger in his face.

"Eyes up to mine you perv!" She spat eyes narrowed. Golden looked up and one electric hand slide up her hand. Yanking she tried to pull away and was halted by a second hand winding around her waist. He leaned forward and breathed a puff of his cool breathe on the nape of her neck. She shivered begrudgingly at the action.

"W-what-" She squeaked as she felt his fingers touch the skin beneath her pants band but only when he deftly detached her stiletto from the underside of her wrists did she realize what he had been doing. The bastard was checking her for weapons!

"Rape!" She cried. "Rapeeee! Damn you I'm calling rape!" But nevertheless by the time she ws done he has deknived and thoroughly touched every part part of her covered or uncovered.

Scowling through her blush she gritted her teeth. "You didn't need to go in my pants asshole."

"Precaution is key." He said in his smooth voice, eyes filled with mirth.

"I hate you."

* * *

**I would like to thank all my supports and I'm sorry this one is short but I type from my phone since my computer broke but I'll try to make it longer next time this is a transition part. Review!**


	5. ANNOUCEMENT!

**Okay first off it you dont like Asami/oc/Akihito then why don't you not click on my story? It plainly states the relationships on the summary. So fuck off and stop commenting. I'm going to continue this story because people (who are not assholes and have a life) enjoy it. So why don't you grow some balls and create an account and flame me then? Oh what was that? Thought so.**

**To my other reviews, thanks for the support!~ I'll have a new chapter up soon! And Asami isn't going to cheat on Ahikito, you'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
